<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papyrus gets COVID 19 and freaking dies by WhoFosteredDaChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414113">Papyrus gets COVID 19 and freaking dies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild'>WhoFosteredDaChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sans, i dont feel so good... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p> </p><p>*dies*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papyrus gets COVID 19 and freaking dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im bored lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sans, Am I going to die?" Papyrus asked weakly.<br/>"I dont know the answer bro..." Sans cried silently.</p><p>"sans, I'm scared."</p><p>"Me too Bro, but Be strong, I know you'll win this fight." Deep down he and his brother both knew he was going to die. Sans cried even harder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus finally took his last breath and died.</p><p>sans cried, and everyone died of sadness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>